Field
Embodiments of the invention are related in general, to semiconductor device packaging and, in particular, to substrate packages and printed circuit board (PCB) substrates upon which an integrated circuit (IC) chip may be attached, and methods for their manufacture. Such a substrate package device may have vertical data signal transmission interconnects extending through vertical levels of a package device.
Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) chips (e.g., “chips”, “dies”, “ICs” or “IC chips”), such as microprocessors, coprocessors, graphics processors and other microelectronic devices often use semiconductor package devices (“packages”) to physically and/or electronically attach the IC chip to a circuit board, such as a motherboard (or motherboard interface). The IC chip (e.g., “die”) is typically mounted within a microelectronic substrate package or package device that, among other functions, enables electrical connections between the die and a socket, a motherboard, or another next-level component. Some examples of such package devices are substrate packages, interposers, and printed circuit board (PCB) substrates upon which integrated circuit (IC) chips or other package devices may be attached.
There is a need in the field for an inexpensive and high throughput process for manufacturing such package devices. In addition, the process could result in a high package device yield and a package device of high mechanical stability. Also needed in the field, is a package device having better components for providing stable and clean power, ground, and high frequency transmit and receive data signals between its top surface and other components of or attached to the package device, such as from between different vertical locations of vertical data signal transmission interconnects extending through vertical levels of a package device.